prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW results
The September 25, 2006 Edition of RAW was a televised Professional wrestling event by the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 25, 2006 at the Ford Center in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Results ; ; *Dark match: Cryme Tyme (JTG & Shad Gaspard) defeated The Spirit Squad (Kenny & Mikey) by Count Out *Lita defeated Candice Michelle in a WWE Women's Title Tournament First Round Match (with Edge as Special guest referee (0:28) *Kane defeated Johnny Nitro (w/ Melina) © by DQ in a WWE Intercontinental Championship Match (2:00) *Ric Flair defeated Mikey (w/ Johnny, Kenny, Mitch & Nicky) (4:00) *D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels & Triple H) Vs. The Highlanders (Robbie McAllister and Rory McAllister) and Charlie Haas & Viscera and Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch ended in a no contest in a Tag Team Gauntlet Match (12:00) :*D-Generation X eliminated The Highlanders (0:30) :*D-Generation X eliminated Charlie Haas & Viscera (7:00) :*D-Generation X vs. Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch ended in a Double DQ *Jeff Hardy defeated Shelton Benjamin (5:00) *Carlito & Super Crazy defeated Chris Masters & Randy Orton (5:00) *John Cena defeated Lita (w/ Edge) in a no holds barred match with Cena's arm tied behind his back (1:00) *Dark match: John Cena © defeated Edge to retain the WWE Championship Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00001.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00002.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00003.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00004.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00005.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00006.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00007.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00008.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00009.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00010.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00011.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00012.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00013.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00014.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00015.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00016.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00017.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00018.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00019.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00020.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00021.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00022.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00023.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00024.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00025.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00026.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00027.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00028.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00029.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00030.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00031.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00032.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00033.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00034.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00035.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00036.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00037.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00038.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00039.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00040.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00041.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00042.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00043.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00044.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00045.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00046.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00047.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00048.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00049.jpg September 25, 2006 Monday Night RAW.00050.jpg External links * Raw #696 results * Raw #696 on WWE Network Category:2006 television events